my Captor
by nala-the.one.and.only
Summary: You know, I ran away for a reason. I don't ever want to go back. I dont want him to change my mind about this. about who i am. but its getting harder and harder to not give in to him..


I woke to a prodding in my shoulder. "Hey," a male voice said. "Get up. Teach says you're in real shit for falling asleep."

"Not the first time.." I mumbled. He chuckled lightly.

"Seriously though, get up. You gotta show the new kid around."

"What new kid?" I said, sitting up from my hunched over position. Oh. He was the new kid. And boy was he hot. He had dark jeans, too long, and folded up at the bottom, very vintage greaser. He wore a hint of eyeliner, a black My Chemical Romance t shirt, and black and white chuck taylors. The boy was a vision from above. Or below. Whichever way you look at it.

We matched. My eyeliner was thicker, my chucks were all black, and my shirt was Emily the Strange, not mcr, but we were very much alike.

"Hey." He said with a slight smile, interrupting my gawking. "I'm Nick."

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Nala. Like the Lion King." I managed, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

We were in homeroom. The teacher was doing something or other that didn't need to be done, paying no mind to the loud, unruly juniors in the classroom, so we were all free to talk and do as we pleased. Nick probably just said that the teacher was mad at me to get me to wake up.

"So Nala-Like-the-Lion-King, how about that tour?" He asked with a half grin. "You up to it?"

"Well it might permanently damage my rep, but I suppose I can help you out." I said sarcastically, recovering from my dazed state. We both knew that I had no social status. Well, besides being the resident freak. One look at me would tell you that. Before he arrived, I was the only person in the school that wasn't a completely spoiled, preppy brat.

"But," I continued. "I'm so not waiting for this class to be over. I'm up to showing you around if you're up to ditching." I gave him a smirk. I'll bet he didn't see that one coming.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, giving me an equally mischeivious look. I guess he wasn't fond of following rules either.

"Play along." I told him. I put my arm around his waist as if for suport, and his arm naturally fell over my shoulders holding me up, as if we'd done it for years. I limped forward towards the teachers desk. I groaned and the teacher looked up at us from the pile of papers he was shuffling.

"I don't feel so good." I said clutching my stomach.

"I think I should take her to the nurse." Nick told him earnestly, moving the arm that wasn't around my shoulders to hold my elbow, supporting me even more. The teacher was a jittery man, easily worried, and he scribbled out a pass, eyes wide, wishing me get wells as I limped down the hallway.

I heard the door of the classroom bang shut and looked up at Nick. A wide grin graced his lips as he stared down at me. My breath caught and I was suddenly hyper aware of our arms still around each other. I jumped back, laughing akwardly.

"You've got skills, girl." He complimented, giving me a light, friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Uh, thanks..?" He laughed at my timid response, and grabbed my hand.

"So you gona show me around or what?" He asked.

"Oh, right!" I smiled and pulled him toward the parking lot. That seemed to confuse him.

"I already know where the parking lot is." He told me. I laughed.

"Yeah, I bet you do. But you asked me to show you around. You didn't specify where." I gave him a smirk as we headed towards my black Mazda 3. I fumbled with the keys and unlocked the car, climbing in the drivers seat as Nick slid into shotgun.

Thoughts buzzed through my head as I shoved a wire into my iPod then handed it to Nick. "You choose." I told him. He chose a little playlist I had made, and Right Side of the Bed by Atreyu blasted through the speakers. I pulled out of the parking lot zooming well over the speed limit, knowing there was no cops or survailence to get me caught. As a matter of fact, there wasn't anyone else on this road. Most people were off the road at 10 on a thursday morning.

I wondered where to take this gorgeous boy in our dinky little town. We could go down to the market and get some nachos. They're fabulous. The song changed to The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You by My Chemical Romance. I could show him the awesome rave house in the next town over. It would only be about twenty minutes with the way I drive. Or we could go to the park. The view of the lake is beautiful. The ice-cream shop in town was amazing. They had the best chocolate on chocolate on chocolate ice cream in the state. I wonder if he even likes chocolate.

"I do." He said over the music. The song changed to Before I Forget by Slipknot as I turned down the volume.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"I said, I do. Like chocolate, I mean." Did he just..? "Yes." He continued. "I read your mind. You really shouldn't have put up that barrier. You should embrace what you are."

"Only people like me can do that." I choked out.

"People like _us." _He corrected. "The vampires."

**Okay so i just found the vampires catagory. I have been wanting to uplaod this story forever but i have issues with technology.. so i like reviews. ill probably upload the next chapter with or without reviews, but after that, if nobody reviews or anything, its likely i wont continue. oh yeah, this chick has my name, but i promise its not me. we are alike, but she is NOT me. -nala**

**Preview!**

"Fine. Stay at my place till you get somewhere else."


End file.
